Adoptiert
by RichelleD
Summary: Hermine spricht mit Harry darüber, dass sie adoptiert wurde. Gibt's nicht viel dazu zu sagen...


**Adoptiert**

**Disclaimer:** _Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe das lediglich zu meiner (und hoffentlich auch eurer) Unterhaltung. Außerdem ist mein Name nicht Joanne K. Rowling, dementsprechend gehört mir hier nichts außer dem Plot._

**Zusatzinformation: **_Die Handlung von Harry Potter spielt hier keine aktive Rolle, aber aufgrund von Harrys Argumentation würde ich sie dem sechsten (oder achten) Schuljahr zuordnen._

**A/N: **_Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir gekommen, als ich die gefühlt hundertste FanFiction gelesen habe, in der Hermine sich nur noch mit Slytherins umgibt, nachdem sie erfährt, dass sie adoptiert worden ist. Natürlich ist sie in diesen Geschichten eigentlich ein Reinblut und am besten noch die Halbschwester von Blaise (Eigentlich sollte seine Hautfarbe Aufschluss darüber geben, dass das mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist…) oder noch besser: Das Kind von Lucius Malfoy und einem Muggel o.Ä._

_Ich möchte diese Geschichten keineswegs schlecht machen und sollte sich jemand hiervon beleidigt fühlen, so tut es mir Leid, allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine sich nicht mit Harry unterhält. Oder Harry so stur und vorurteilsbeladen ist. _

_Zudem ist diese Geschichte nicht Beta gelesen, fühlt euch also nicht zu sehr von möglichen Fehlern gestört.. _

So, nachdem ich euch jetzt genug zugetextet hab, mit Zeug, dass euch eigentlich nicht interessiert…

Los geht's!

* * *

_Es sind die vorgefassten Meinungen, die es den Völkern so schwer machen, einander zu verstehen, und die es ihnen so leicht machen, einander zu verachten._

- Romain Rolland

_Prejudice is a burden that confuses the past, threatens the future and renders the present inaccessible._

- Maya Angelou

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry Hermine hinterher, das war jetzt schon der dritte Abend in Folge an dem sie so aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt war.

Er warf einen Blick zu Ron, doch der hatte wie üblich nichts bemerkt und unterhielt sich weiterhin angeregt mit Dean. Harry schaute noch einmal zögernd zwischen dem Porträtloch und Ron hin und her, und überlegte einen Moment. Wenn Hermine mit ihm reden wollen würde, dann würde sie nicht jeden Abend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum fliehen, andererseits standen er und Hermine sich sehr nahe, und wenn sie es – was auch immer „es" war – ihm nicht erzählen wollte, so könnte er wenigstens für sie da sein. Ihr stillen Beistand leisten. Mit diesem Entschluss rappelte er sich auf und folgte Hermine. Zum Glück war es ein relativ warmer Spätsommertag und so fror er nicht, als er ohne Umhang das Schloss verlies, und sich auf den Weg zum See machte. Hermine saß am Ufer und hatte die Knie angezogen, ihren Kopf darauf gelegt und schien nachzudenken. Zögerlich näherte Harry sich dem Mädchen und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte. Schließlich überbrückte er auch noch die letzten paar Meter und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken.

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas, beide lauschten den Geräuschen die auf dem Schlossgrund zu hören waren.

„Harry? Denkst du, dass ein Mensch auch gut sein kann, wenn er böse Eltern hat? Denkst du, unsere Eltern beeinflussen wer wir sind, auch wenn wir sie gar nicht kennen?"

Der junge Zauberer musterte Hermine einen Moment lang, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Hermine, warum willst du so etwas wissen?"

„Es beschäftigt mich."

Er schaute sie noch länger an und versuchte zu ergründen, was in ihr vorging. Plötzlich hatte er eine leise Ahnung. „Bist du… Bist du adoptiert worden?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, lehnte sich an seine Schulter und schniefte leise, dann nickte sie. „Meine Eltern haben es mir in den Sommerferien erzählt. Sie wissen nicht wer meine leiblichen Eltern sind. Als ich… Als ich elf geworden bin, haben sie noch einmal versucht es herauszufinden, ob ich vielleicht von Zauberern abstamme, aber sie haben nichts herausfinden können. Weißt du, die Gesetze hier sind gar nicht so anders wie in der Muggelwelt. Das Kind muss sich erkundigen, und das geht nicht bevor es volljährig ist. Und natürlich müssen die leiblichen Eltern sich damit einverstanden erklären."

„Und du bist am nachdenken, ob du es wissen möchtest oder nicht?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor ich bin die uneheliche Tochter von Malfoy, oder irgendeinem anderen von diesen snobistischen Reinblutfanatikern."

„Na und? Du bist und bleibst dieselbe Person. Nur weil ich mit den Dursleys verwandt bin, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich das Bedürfnis verspüre den Rasen mit der Nagelschere zu trimmen. Und du wirst genauso wenig den Drang verspüren, auf reines Blut zu beharren."

Zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen bildete sich eine senkrechte Falte, als sie darüber nachdachte.

„Ich kann mit niemandem mehr eine Beziehung anfangen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob er mit mir verwandt ist!"

Harry, der in der Zwischenzeit seinen Blick auf den See gerichtet gehalten hatte, warf Hermine einen Blick zu. Dann fing er leise an zu lachen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ungehalten und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Harry! Ich meine das Ernst!"

„Wenn es soweit ist, kannst du dich immer noch darum kümmern. Du bist doch unsere Hermine, du schaffst alles was du dir vornimmst. Mach dich nicht verrückt."

„Mach dich nicht verrückt, mach dich nicht verrückt – der hat gut reden!" grummelnd wandte nun auch Hermine ihren Blick wieder auf die Seeoberfläche.

„Hör mal Hermine, ich habe mich so etwas ähnliches auch schon mal gefragt. Schon mehrmals um genau zu sein. Im zweiten Schuljahr, als alle mich als den Erben Slytherins bezeichneten, da hab' ich sogar den sprechenden Hut gefragt, ob er sich mit meiner Zuteilung sicher ist. Und im fünften Jahr, da hab' ich mich das gleich zweimal gefragt. Als Voldemorts Stimmung anfing mich zu beeinflussen, und als ich meinen Vater in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Aber du bist und bleibst wer du bist.

Weißt du, ein kluger Mann hat einmal zu mir gesagt: Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen wer wir wirklich sind. _(KdS, 343)_

Das gilt nicht nur für Fähigkeiten sondern auch für Blutsverwandte. Deine Eltern sind und bleiben deine Eltern, was macht es schon, dass sie dich nicht gezeugt haben?"

Irgendwann in der Mitte von Harrys Monolog, war Hermines Blick zu ihm geflogen, nun starrte sie ihn ungläubig an. „Wann bist du so weise geworden, Harry Potter?"

Harry grinste Hermine schwach an „Ach, weißt du, ich hab da eine gute Freundin, und die ist unglaublich klug, irgendwas musste ja hängen bleiben."

Sie kicherten beide einen Moment, bis Harrys Blick sich verdüsterte.

„Außerdem kann man keinen Krieg gewinnen, ohne zumindest ein bisschen weise zu werden."

* * *

_Ich habe bewusst nicht angegeben, wessen Kind Hermine denn nun ist, erstens weil ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, und zweitens mag ich die Vorstellung, dass sie adoptiert ist eigentlich gar nicht. Für mich wird sie immer die muggelstämmige Hexe bleiben, die den Reinblutfanatikern zeigt was sie von ihnen hält._


End file.
